


Quia Respexit Humilitatem Ancilla Suae (For She Has Regarded The Lowliness of Her Handmaiden)

by verflixt



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne is just Anne and also a little dragon who likes pretty rocks, Catalina as her real modern reincarnated self, Catherine as her in-roleplay Queen Catherine persona, Catherine of Aragon goes by both Catherine and Catalina in this fic, F/F, Face Slapping, Historical Roleplay, Power Dynamics, as in the queens are roleplaying themselves from the past, kink negotiated offscreen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25817785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verflixt/pseuds/verflixt
Summary: “And what, Lady Boleyn, do you think you are doing?” Anne freezes at the sound of Queen Catherine’s voice. She does not shout, but Anne has known the Queen long enough to recognize the frigidness in her tone. She islivid.Well– it’s not as if Anne can hide what she was doing now.Anne turns to face the other woman, eyes downcast and expression schooled into a show of humility. “I humbly beg you forgive my indiscretion, My Queen. I was so taken in by the magnificence of your jewels I found myself unable to resist.” Likewise unable to resist nettling the aging consort, Anne raises her eyes to meet the Queen’s furious gaze, then adds, “Though I don’t see why it should irk you so. The stones, and these apartments, will be rightfully mine soon enough.”------------------Queen Catherine of Aragon catches her lady-in-waiting, Anne Boleyn, trying on her jewels. The encounter doesn't end as Anne expects it to.(...Is how Anne and Catalina would describe the role-play scenario that Anne came up with for the two of them to try something new.)
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Quia Respexit Humilitatem Ancilla Suae (For She Has Regarded The Lowliness of Her Handmaiden)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the third movement of BWV 243: J.S. Bach's Magnificat in D Major, which is a setting of the Canticle of Mary.

Lady Anne Boleyn sighs in utmost boredom as she notes the burning of the second hour on the candle clock since she took her post as the evening’s attendant for the Queen in her chambers. Her disdain for Catherine of Aragon is well-known throughout the court, so she can’t possibly fathom how she has been saddled with the duty of dressing the Queen for bed, _by herself_ , on Twelfth Night of all holidays. The festivities have gone long into the night, and Queen Catherine has not, for once, chosen to retire early– leaving Anne alone, bored, and barred from the celebration as she waits for the Queen in her chambers.

Then again… the thought strikes her: it’s not as if there is _nothing_ in these rooms worthy of Anne’s attentions. Her eyes dart to the door and she listens for any approaching footsteps before crossing quickly to Catherine’s dressing-table. She contemplates the various pieces of adornment lying before her– rings, bracelets, chokers, carcanets, strings of pearls– jealously. What harm can a little perusal do?

Anne runs her fingers admiringly over a number of the Queen’s jewels before selecting a few that are particularly tempting. She first clasps a heavy gold choker inlaid with rubies and onyx around her neck, then threads a pair of earrings set with garnets into her lobes, before looking up into the mirror to admire the effect. The pieces truly are resplendent– but they don’t outshine Anne’s own natural beauty, she decides. Anne tilts her head to better catch the light, delighting in how the luster of the gems brings out the richness of her dark, shining hair.

Anne is so taken by the effect she doesn’t notice until far too late that she is no longer alone.

“And what, Lady Boleyn, do you think you are doing?” Anne freezes at the sound of Queen Catherine’s voice. She does not shout, but Anne has known the Queen long enough to recognize the frigidness in her tone. She is _livid_.

Well– it’s not as if Anne can hide what she was doing now.

Anne turns to face the other woman, eyes downcast and expression schooled into a show of humility. “I humbly beg you forgive my indiscretion, My Queen. I was so taken in by the magnificence of your jewels I found myself unable to resist.” Likewise unable to resist nettling the aging consort, Anne raises her eyes to meet the Queen’s furious gaze, then adds, “Though I don’t see why it should irk you so. The stones, and these apartments, will be rightfully mine soon enough.”

Catherine recoils as if Anne had spat in her face, and raw fury flashes across her face. “You– you empty-headed, greedy, conniving little chit–” She stutters.

“My Queen, you know I speak the truth.” Anne turns away from the woman now trembling with rage to begin carefully removing the jewelry from her person. A shame, to be parted from them so soon. But, Anne comforts herself, it will surely not be for long.

Surprisingly, the Queen does not continue to berate Anne. All the better, the lady-in-waiting thinks. Perhaps she has finally managed to strike the miserable old harpy dumb. She finishes returning the earrings and choker to their proper places, then turns back to her mistress.

“Shall I assist you in undressing, My Queen?” Anne asks, as if nothing had happened between them.

“No.” Anne blinks at the Queen’s flat refusal, then shrugs it off.

“Am I dismissed for the evening then, My Queen?” Anne ventures.

“No.”

Anne catches herself before she can frown, keeping her face neutral even in her confusion. She studies the Queen carefully for some clue as to her intentions. Anne has seen the consort agitated before– has even relished it, when it was because the older woman had been helpless to stop Anne’s flirtations with the King– but there’s something she doesn’t recognize in Catherine’s eyes this time. Some flicker or spark of emotion that has never revealed itself to Anne before. Curious.

“Well then, how may I serve you, My Queen?” Anne prompts, when no instruction appears forthcoming.

_“Kneel.” ___

____

Queen Catherine’s command is so forceful, so absolute, that Anne actually starts in surprise. She is further taken aback when the Queen stalks aggressively towards her, glaring eyes locked on her own. Anne steels herself and refuses to step back, even as Catherine advances until she is almost nose-to-nose with the taller woman.

____

“I… pardon?” Anne finally asks, breaking the tense silence, assuming she must have misheard.

____

_**“Kneel.”** ___

______ _ _

Anne finds herself at a loss for words, the Queen’s gaze so dire and baleful she is unable to protest. Still uncertain as to the older woman’s purpose, Anne reluctantly sinks to her knees.

______ _ _

Even Anne must admit that the Queen, despite her short stature, has always had a regal bearing about her. Now, knelt before the woman, Anne is struck by how imposing Catherine truly is– the dignified slope of her brow, her full but stern mouth, the depth of intelligence and severity within her eyes. Anne can’t help but suppress a little shiver. 

______ _ _

Catherine takes the kneeling woman’s chin in her hand. “I have marked your growing impudence of late, Lady Boleyn,” the Queen begins steadily. Anne bristles at the superior, authoritative tone she takes. “I enjoy a reputation as a reasonable and tolerant mistress. But it seems you are not able to properly appreciate such goodwill.”

______ _ _

Without warning, Catherine brings her free hand back and slaps Anne, hard, across the face. The _crack_ from the impact echoes throughout the Queen’s bedchamber as Anne gasps in equal shock and pain. Her eyes immediately well with tears, and she blinks frantically to clear them.

______ _ _

(For a moment, Catalina’s brow creases and her eyes go soft with concern. Anne takes a deep breath and closes her eyes to process the pain, then opens them again and nods, very slightly. Catalina nods in return, and then her expression hardens once more.)

______ _ _

“Do you have anything to say for yourself?” The Queen asks coldly. Anne scoffs a little– though the effect is not as disdainful as she would have liked– and shakes her head.

______ _ _

Catherine huffs in exasperation. “I cannot allow such blatant disrespect from an attendant. You not only shame your own family, but set a poor example for the other ladies in my retinue.” She scowls down at Anne. “I have no choice but to curb this poisonous behavior before you make a complete disgrace of yourself.”

______ _ _

Anne says nothing, only glowering and staring past the Queen at the far wall.

______ _ _

“You will thank me, that I keep the dignity of you and yours at the forefront of my mind even as you goad me with your audacity. And you will count, that you might feel gratitude commensurate with my generosity.” The Queen forces Anne’s head up when the kneeling woman still refuses to meet her gaze. “Do I make myself clear, Lady Boleyn?”

______ _ _

“Yes… My Queen,” Anne answers stonily, voice dripping with repugnance. 

______ _ _

“Good. We will begin.”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“One.” The sting is not so bad, now that Anne knows to expect it. She tries to twist with the blow to lessen the force, but the Queen’s hold on her chin is like a vice. Damn her. “Thank you, My Queen.”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“Two.” The Queen seems to know what she’s doing, reliably striking the flesh of Anne’s cheek without coming close to bloodying her nose or catching her ear, but her backhand blows are noticeably weaker than the forehand. Some respite, at least. “Thank you, My Queen.”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“Three.” Anne finds herself panting, the struggle not to make a sound growing more and more difficult with each ringing slap. “Thank you, My Queen.”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“F-four.” Her cheeks are going to be not only red, but _bruised_ tomorrow if the Queen keeps on like this, Anne realizes. How is she going to explain herself? “Thank you, My Queen.”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“Five.” Anne has tried to hold them back best she can, but the tears are spilling freely down her cheeks now. She can hardly blink her eyes clear of them to look up at the Queen between blows. “Thank you, My Queen.”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“Si-iiiix. Thank you… My Queen.” Anne enunciates carefully, trying to buy herself more time to recover. Oh, God– is that blood she tastes in her mouth?

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

A squeal of pain escapes Anne’s mouth before she can stop it. “Suh… seven… Thank you… My Queen…” She hates the way her voice breaks on _My Queen_ , but Anne can’t help it. Damn the bitch, damn her, damn her, damn her–

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

“Eiiiiight!” It comes out more a wail than a number. “Thank you, My Queen!”

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

The moment stretches into silence as Anne struggles to breathe, overcome with the pain that seems to reverberate with increasing intensity from her face throughout her whole body.

______ _ _

“N… n… I…” Anne’s shoulders shake with the force of her crying. “I… please…”

______ _ _

“Have you had enough?” The Queen’s tone is unsympathetic.

______ _ _

“Yes, yes I have!” Anne sobs. “Yes, I… please, please…” Hardly believing herself, Anne desperately seizes Catherine’s right hand, palm still hot to the touch, and presses a supplicatory kiss to her knuckles. 

______ _ _

Anne feels the Queen studying her carefully before she slowly shakes her head. “Anne, your spirit is much stronger than even you know,” The older woman murmurs. “It’s something I admire in you– even if it vexes me at times, as well. You will receive two more.”

______ _ _

“No!” Anne pleads. “No, no, I’ve learned– I won’t do it again–” Catherine cuts her off with a forbidding glance. Anne whimpers, but bites her tongue to hold back further entreaties.

______ _ _

“You did not count or thank me for your last strike,” Catherine reminds her. Despair wells up in Anne’s heart at the severity in her voice.

______ _ _

“Nine. Thank you… My Queen,” Anne says miserably, voice leaden.

______ _ _

“Good.” Catherine regards her for a moment longer before bringing her hand up once more.

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

Anne keens with pain, not even attempting to speak. Somehow, some part of her notices that the Queen is breathing hard as well– with what? Anger? Triumph? Or merely effort? Yet there is a slight pause, as if the Queen has need to collect herself, too.

______ _ _

_Crack!_

______ _ _

The final blow dealt, Catherine releases her grasp on Anne’s chin, and the kneeling woman collapses forward. She barely puts her hand out in time to catch herself, crumpling over on all fours before the Queen in a posture of abject humiliation. She stays that way, moaning and weeping softly, hardly daring move lest Catherine interpret it as defiance meriting further punishment. Anne can’t feel anything but utterly pathetic as she snivels like a child and abases herself at the feet of her worst enemy.

______ _ _

“There’s no need for that,” Catherine says, voice surprisingly soft. “You did very well, my dear. And I know you don’t mean ill, in the end.” The Queen kneels at Anne’s side, opening her arms to enfold the crying woman. Anne stiffens for a moment in shock, hardly able to process the woman’s abrupt change in demeanour– before throwing herself into the embrace, burying her face in the older woman’s neck.

______ _ _

“I’m sorry,” Anne hiccups, tears still pouring freely. “I’m sorry… I didn’t… I won’t…” 

______ _ _

“It’s all right, sweet,” Catherine says soothingly. “I forgive you.”

______ _ _

“Th– th… Thank you,” Anne chokes out. Distantly, she thinks that she should be disgusted at herself for crying on the shoulder of this woman– the tears brought on by the Queen’s own hand, no less– but afloat in the radiant warmth of Catherine’s sudden, unexpected affection, she’s too relieved to care.

______ _ _

Anne sighs in pleasure as Catherine begins rubbing soothing circles into her back, breathing eventually beginning to slow. She feels comforted by the weight of Catherine’s arms around her, the occasional soothing word hummed into her ear, the subtle smell of lavender at her throat. Anne allows herself to forget her bitter enmity toward her rival, and a kind of simple bliss comes over her as she surrenders to Catherine’s ministrations.

______ _ _

“There, there… do you think you can stand up and help me ready for bed?” The Queen eventually asks, pulling back to look Anne in the eyes.

______ _ _

“Oh– yes!” Anne exclaims, finding herself eager to be helpful. She begins to rise, then almost trips into the other woman in her haste to come to her feet.

______ _ _

“Perfect,” Catherine smiles, standing as well. She turns to allow Anne to undo the laces of her dress with practiced fingers. “And, Anne…” She pauses, seemingly considering. “If you are still feeling rather fragile from tonight’s, ahem, _lesson_ … you may stay at my side for the night.”

______ _ _

“I think I would like that, My Queen,” Anne admits. “If it would not trouble you.”

______ _ _

“I would not offer if it would,” Catherine replies. “Here– I will help you.”

______ _ _

Assisting one another, the two women quickly shed their garments from the day and attire themselves to sleep. Anne hesitates briefly as the Queen climbs into bed, but slips under the covers after her before she can think too much about it. She blows out the candle at the bedside before turning over– to find the Queen lying much closer to her than she had anticipated in the spaciousness of her bed.

______ _ _

“Oh!” Anne starts. “My… what strange bedfellows we make,” She adds, a little self-conscious, when the Queen is silent.

______ _ _

“But not unpleasant ones, I should hope,” Catherine answers lightly. “I’m much more agreeable than my husband, you will find.”

______ _ _

Anne blushes at the blunt reminder of her calculated ambitions. “I… I’m sorry, Queen Catherine…”

______ _ _

“Hush now,” Catherine soothes. “There’s no need to dwell on it." She brushes the hair aside from Anne's face in an unexpectedly intimate gesture. "Only know you are lucky to have found your way into my bed rather than his.” Anne has a moment to wonder what the Queen could possibly mean by that as the older woman regards Anne coolly through half-lidded eyes, expression unreadable. Then, Catherine suddenly leans forward and kisses Anne firmly on the mouth.

______ _ _

Anne gasps at the feeling of the Queen’s mouth against hers- she’s shocked at the woman's forwardness, but somehow, she can’t find it in herself to pull away. Instead, she is mesmerized by the softness of Catherine’s lips, the daring flick of a hot tongue against her own.

______ _ _

Anne’s eyes are wide as Catherine eventually breaks the kiss. “Well?” The Queen’s voice is low, and a little rough. “It pleases you, does it not, to receive the affections of a sovereign?”

______ _ _

“Yes, it… it does…” Anne breathes. This time she leans in first, closing her eyes as she tilts her head to fit her lips against Catherine’s once more. The Queen lets out a hum of appreciation, bringing her hand to Anne’s face to tenderly stroke one abused cheek. Anne is unused to this warm, sensual side of the Queen, but she immediately knows she wants more.

______ _ _

Their kisses remain soft, and sweet, and leisurely– until Anne finds herself gasping into the Queen’s mouth, overwhelmed by the intense, liquid heat suddenly pouring through her body. She’s aflame with the desire to be closer to the Queen, touch her, caress her, _know_ her as intimately as she possibly can. To Anne’s chagrin, Catherine, however, seems as regal and collected as ever.

______ _ _

“Tell me, Anne,” Catherine purrs, as they eventually separate for a moment of air. “Have you ever had the pleasure of being with a woman intimately?”

______ _ _

“No, My Queen,” Anne manages, trying not to squirm with impatience.

______ _ _

“Ah.” The older woman leans in close once more. “Well then, perhaps we are not _quite_ done with lessons for the night…” 

______ _ _

__________________

______ _ _

Some time later, after Catalina has “instructed” Anne in the “pleasure” of “knowing a woman intimately” with the utmost thoroughness– and very generously even allowed Anne to return the favor– the two of them wash up, fetch snacks and tea, construct a nest out of blankets and pillows on Catalina’s bed, and cuddle up close to unwind.

______ _ _

“So, what did you think?” Catalina finally asks, clearly a little anxious.

______ _ _

“Oh, you were _so_ good,” Anne says immediately. “The poise… the authority… the anger… that first slap out of the blue… you couldn’t have played it more perfectly." She nuzzles a little closer to Catalina, practically purring.

______ _ _

“Ah, I’m glad you thought so,” Catalina sighs, tension dropping from her shoulders. “I was really afraid I’d overdone it for a moment there.”

______ _ _

“I had a safeword, love. I’d have used it,” Anne reminds her.

______ _ _

“Oh, I know. And I trust that you would,” Catalina agrees. “But that split second when you looked up at me, so shocked– it about stopped my heart. I was afraid you hated me.”

______ _ _

“Never!” Anne assures her. “Babe– you did exactly what I asked for. And it was _wonderful_.” Anne flutters her lashes in ecstasy as she recounts, “Ooh, the way you looked down at me, like I wasn’t worthy to worship the ground you walk on… Lina, you have no idea what you do to me…”

______ _ _

“Okay, okay!” Catalina interrupts hastily, laughing a little. “Cool your jets! I’m not ready for another round yet.”

______ _ _

Anne beams. “But you would consider another round? You know, despite it making you nervous?”

______ _ _

“I’m still… processing?” Catalina bites her lip. “It was gratifying, in a way, getting to really use my anger and feel powerful. Not having to suppress it and keep my head down! It was freeing, in a sense. I’m not sure how I actually feel about the act of… striking you. But then afterward, being able to comfort you and forgive you, when I could see you needed it so badly…” Catalina takes a deep breath. “That felt very, very good.”

______ _ _

“Mmmm.” Anne leans in to give Catalina a quick kiss. “A saint as always, love.”

______ _ _

Catalina gives a little hum. “I suppose. You always manage to appeal to my better nature, Anne.”

______ _ _

Anne pouts. “Unfortunately! It’s so much fun when you let the _Domina_ out to play.”

______ _ _

“ _Domina_?” Catalina snorts. “Oh, that’s funny.”

______ _ _

“I think it’s nice. I can hardly call that side of you _mistress_ , can I? Or, or _madame_? That’s a demotion. And _Queen_ applies to both of us, outside of roleplay.”

______ _ _

_“Domina_ just means mistress in Latin.”

______ _ _

Anne frowns. “Yes, but you know, it’s like– _Magnificat... Magnificat... Magnificat ánima mea Dóminum_ ,” She begins singing. _My soul doth magnify the Lord_. Catalina’s frowns in recognition.

______ _ _

“The _Canticle of Mary_? Really?” The older queen rolls her eyes.

______ _ _

“It was just an example, you know what I mean! I think of it like _Dominum_ , as a devout term. But you’re certainly a _Domina_ , not a _Dominum_.” Anne grins winningly.

______ _ _

“All right, Anne. If it pleases you,” Catalina capitulates.

______ _ _

“Oh, it really does,” Anne says smugly. Catalina just sighs in response. 

______ _ _

After a moment, Anne cocks her head, suddenly looking perturbed. “Damn, now I have the second movement stuck in my head. That J.S. really knew how to write a melody.”

______ _ _

“Did he?” Catalina smiles fondly. “How does it go?”

______ _ _

The older queen lets her head drop back onto the pillows as Anne begins enthusiastically to serenade her. 

______ _ _

_“Et exultávit... spíritus meus…”_

______ _ _

And if Anne really wants to spend the rest of the evening singing her praises, Catalina supposes she can't begrudge her lover the pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> -I don't actually speak/read Latin, though both Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn did. I took some translational liberties.  
> -My representation of Early Modern English & proper forms of address is COMPLETELY fabricated. Historical accuracy isn't really what I was going for here, since after all this is a fantasy scenario between Anne & Catalina in the 21st century.  
> -More seriously: face-slapping is quite dangerous, and you can rupture someone's eardrum or break their nose if you hit them in the wrong place (hence Catalina holding Anne's chin and not letting her flinch as she strikes her). Furthermore, backhanding can be difficult, and is not recommended for beginners. Don't go slapping people for fun if you don't know what you're doing!


End file.
